A Dusk Becomes A Dawn
by Uzhumaky Rizky Nugraha
Summary: Peceraian adalah hal yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan setiap keluarga. tapi bagaimana jika Perceraian justru membuat seseorang yang telah menceraikan Menyesal?
1. Chapter 1

**A Dusk Becomes A Dawn Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By:Rizky Nugraha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:AU,Typo bertebaran,OOC,Jelek,Abal,dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Hallo lagi Minna-san Rizky kembali lagi nih dengan fict yg baru…

Disini mungkin nanti Typonya bertebaran juga seperti fict pertama *di lempar sepatu*

Muehehehe silahkan di nikmati..

.

.

.

Naruto POV's..

Aku bangun lebih awal dari pada biasanya karena hari ini aku akan ke sekolah anakku untuk menerima hasil belajarnya. Aku sekarang harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku dan juga anakku. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai memasak tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa ku lakukan untuk Kasumi anakku. Ini masih jam 6 pagi tapi aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang. Hari ini juga adalah genap empat tahun perceraian ku dengan Sakura,aku harus bisa melupakan semua kenangan tentang Sakura dan melangkah kedepan untuk membimbing anakku. Aku tidak ingat jelas apa yang membuat aku dan Sakura bercerai karena sudah empat tahun lamanya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7,setengah jam lagi aku akan berangkat ke sekolah Kasumi untuk menerima hasil belajarnya. Aku berjalan ke kamar anakku untuk membangunkannya.

"Kasumi ayo bangun kau mau ikut ayah mengambil rapotmu tidak?"

Tanyaku kepada anakku yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Hmm ayah ini masih terlalu pagi"kata Kasumi yang bicara dengan mata tertutup.

"Hey,ini sudah jam 7 pagi Kasumi setengah jam lagi ayah akan ke sekolahmu"Kataku sambil berusaha membangunkannya.

"Apa?"anakku terkejut dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi,dia pun langsung terbangun.

"Mandilah dulu setelah itu ayah tunggu di ruang makan"Kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Normal Pov's

Naruto sedang menunggu Kasumi untuk sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Lima menit kemudian pun Kasumi muncul."ah kau sudah selesai mandinya,ayo sarapan setelah itu kita akan langsung ke sekolahmu"ucap Naruto kepada Kasumi.

"iya,Ayah!"balas Kasumi sambil tersenyum kepada sang ayah.

-Skip time-

Naruto dan Kasumi berjalan di jalan utama kota Konoha menuju sekolah Kasumi.

Karena jarak dari rumah ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh jadi Naruto memilih berjalan kaki.

Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto langsung menuju kelas Kasumi.

Di dalam kelas Kasumi terlihat beberapa orang tua ada yang sudah mengambil hasil belajar anak mereka dan ada juga yang masih menunggu untuk di panggil

.

.

.

"Uzumaki-san"giliran Naruto maju kedepan menghadap guru Kasumi untuk menerima hasil belajarnya.

"apa anak saya belajar dengan baik?"tanya Naruto kepada guru Kasumi.

"Ini hasil belajar Kasumi,dia anak yang sangat berprestasi dan itu pun sudah diakui oleh semua guru yang ada di sini,dan juga masih tetap bertahan pada peringkat pertama!"Penjelasan sang guru membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Terimakasih anda telah mendidik anak saya dengan baik"Ucap Naruto kepada guru Kasumi.

"Selamat Kasumi,kamu memang anak yang pandai"Ucap sang guru kepada Kasumi.

"Terimakasih Ibu guru"balas Kasumi dengan senyum lebar.

""""""""""Rizky Nugraha""""""""""

Setelah selesai mengambil rapot hasil belajar Kasumi,Naruto memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Liburan sekolah akan tiba jadi Naruto memilih berlibur ke suna karena di sana orang tua Naruto dan Sakura tinggal sekarang.

~Uzumaki House at 12.00 Am~

Naruto telah mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi dan langsung memanaskan mesinnya. Naruto telah mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk pergi ke suna. Sudah sekitar 2 tahun Naruto belum pernah berkunjung lagi ke sana,karena dia takut akan reaksi orang tua Sakura.

Naruto menyetir mobil dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati,Karena jarak dari Konoha ke Suna lumayan jauh Naruto akan sampai ke sana nanti sore. Karena libur sekolah akan tiba jika Naruto tidak berangkat dari sekarang mungkin dia akan terjebak macet dan akan memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke suna. Naruto sudah mengambil cuti awal liburan musim panas karena tugas di sekolah tempat Naruto mengajar sudah ia kerjakan semua.

~skip time~

Sekian lama Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dari Konoha ke Suna akhirnya dia sampai. Naruto segera memasuki komplek perumahan. Naruto segera mencari rumah orang tuanya dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya. Naruto pun memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah orang tuanya dan segera turun untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok.

"Ada tamu?"Tanya Minato ayah Naruto kepada Kushina ibu Naruto.

"Biar aku bukakan dulu pintunya"Kushina pun segera menuju pintu.

Ckrek,Kushina membuka pintu dan dilihatnya Naruto.

"Naruto!"Kushina heran karena Naruto datang padahal liburan masih 2 hari lagi.

"hai ibu,sudah lama aku tak berkunjung kemari"Naruto segera memluk Kushina.

"Iya,kau kemana saja 2 tahun tidak berkunjung ke mari?"Tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"lupakan saja soal itu,lihat ada yang ingin bertemu"Jawab Naruto dan bergeser sedikit ke kiri untuk memperlihatkan Kasumi.

"Kyaaaa,cucuku!"teriak Kushina dan segera memeluk Kasumi.

"Hai Nenek,Sudah lama aku tidak kesini"Kasumi membalas pelukan Kushina.

"ayo kita masuk"ajak Kushina dia membawa barang yang di bawa Naruto dan Kasumi.

Di dalam Naruto melihat sang ayah sedang membaca Koran. Minato pun menaruh Korannya dan mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluknya.

"Naruto,kau ini kemana saja 2 tahun tidak berkunjung ke sini?"Tanya Minato kepada Naruto.

"hehe soal itu lupakan saja,sekarang ayah lihat aku berkunjung kemari"jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Minato.

"Hai,Kakek sudah lama aku tidak kesini dan bermain dengan Kakek"Kasumi mendekati Minato yang sedang bicara dengan Naruto.

"oh lihat siapa ini ternyata cucuku"Minato menjawab sapaan Kasumi samil mencubit pipinya.

"Sakit Kakek"ringis Kasumi sambil memegangi pipinya.

Dan duaghhh,Minato mendapat bogem dari Kushina.

"Jangan begitu pada cucumu sendiri Minato!"Kushina memberi minato tatapan death glare.

"Nenek sudahlah kasihan Kakek kepalanya sakit"Kasumi hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Kakek dan Neneknya.

"hey ibu kak Dei dan kak Karin kemana mereka?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kushina.

"kedua kakakmu itu masih ada miting dengan kliennya,jadi pulangnya akan lebih malam"jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Kau sendiri bukannya dulu sudah ayah tawarkan untuk bekerja di perusahaan kau malah menolak"Tanya minato kepada Naruto.

"yah karena aku sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah saatnya aku belajar bagaimana cara menafkahi keluargaku dengan kerja keras ku sendiri"jawab Naruto percaya diri.

"aku akan siapkan makan malam,Naruto dan Kasumi kalian taruh saja barang bawaan kalian di kamarmu dulu,Naruto"perintah Kushina kepada Naruto.

"baiklah ibu"jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat barang bawaannya dan barang bawaan Kasumi.

Naruto pun berjalan kearah lantai pun menaruh semua barang bawaannya di dalam kamarnya itu dia kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Kasumi dan Minato berada.

"semuanya ayo kemari makan malam sudah siap!"Kushina memanggil untuk segera makan malam..

"Baik"jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"selamat makan"jawab keempatnya bersama.

"hey Kasumi bagaimana sekolahmu?"Tanya Kushina membuka percakapan.

"yah seperti biasa saja nenek,tapi aku masih bertahan pada peringkat 1"jawab Kasumi sebelum melanjutkan makannya.

"kau ini memang anak yang pintar ya"puji Minato di sela-sela makannya.

"Terimakasih Kakek"Balas Kasumi sambil terseyum.

"Aku selesai terimakasih makanannya"Naruto pun selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Naruto dan Kasumi lebih baik kalian istirahat saja,kalian pasti lelah setelah menempuh jarak yang jauh dari Konoha ke Suna"Perintah Kushina kepada Naruto.

"aku ingin menunggu kak Deidara sampai dia pulang"Jawab Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"ya sudah kalau kau ingin menunggu kakakmu itu pulang,dan Kasumi kau pasti lelah kan?"tanya Kushina kepada Kasumi yang sedang meminum jus strawberynya.

"Ah tidak aku juga mau menunggu bibi Karin sampai pulang"jawab Kasumi sambil tersenyum kepada neneknya.

"Hah,ayah dan anak sama saja"Kushina sweatdrop karena tingkah laku cucunya tidak berbeda jauh dari ayahnya.

Makan malam pun selesai keluarga besar Namikaze Minato berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk menunggu dua orang dari keluarga Namikaze pulang. Naruto sedang duduk di kursi bersama Minato menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Sedangkan Kushina dan Kasumi sedang berbagi cerita di ruang tamu.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat semua yang ada di dalam rumah mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu.

"siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?"batin Kushina yang masih duduk memangku cucunya.

"Nenek ada yang mengetuk pintu,kenapa tidak di bukakan pintunya?"Tanya Kasumi kepada Kushina yang masih memandang ke arah pintu.

Kushina pun bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke arah pintu.

Krek Kushina pun membukakan pintu dan dilihatnya dua anaknya lagi yang baru saja pulang dari kerja mereka.

"Deidara,Karin ibu kira kalian akan pulang leih malam?"tanya Kushina kepada kedua anaknya.

"yah miting dengan perusahaan Hyuga corp di undur menjadi besok,jadi kami pulang lebih cepat"Jawab Deidara selaku anak yang paling tua.

"ya sudah ayo masuk,Naruto dan Kasumi akan mengahbiskan liburan musim panas di sini"ajak Kushina dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Deidara dan Karin.

~Namikaze House at 21.00 PM~

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam seluruh keluarga Namikaze pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Nenek besok maukah nenek menemaniku ke rumah Nenek Mebuki dan Kakek Kizashi?"tanya Kasumi kepada Neneknya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja besok kita akan ke rumahnya"Jawab Kushina sebelum kembali melanjutkan cerita dongengnya.

"Terimakasih Nenek"Kasumi pun tidur dengan lelap.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N:**Bagaimana ceritanya gajekah,abalkah,typonya juga bertebarankah..?yah saya akui saya itu gk ahli dalam membuat percakapan antar tokoh cerita,jadi pasti masih banyak yang salah,bagi para Readers yang membaca cerita abal-abalan ini terimakasih sudah di baca..Saya akhiri dengan kata…

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dusk Becomes A Dawn Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By:Rizky Nugraha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:AU,Typo bertebaran,OOC,Jelek,Abal,dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Hallo Minna-san Rizky balik lagi nih *gak nanya*hehehe udah telat bgt nih updatenya. Yah kalian semua tahu kalau sebentar lagi UN akan tiba jadi Rizky gk bisa update cepet. Tapi chapter 2 ini Rizky udah usahain buat update. Yo silahkan di nikmati.

.

.

.

Sakura POV'S

Aku bangun di pagi hari yang cerah bagi semua orang tapi tidak untukku. Dari semenjak perceraianku dengan Naruto aku selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang putri kecilku. Aku tahu dia lebih memilih Naruto dari pada aku. Aku ini memang bodoh menyia-nyiakan orang-orang yang mencintai dan menyayangiku.

Empat tahun sudah aku bercerai dengan Naruto aku sangat yakin dia telah melupakan ku,tapi tidak denganku aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan juga putriku. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan,semenjak bercerai dengan Naruto aku hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang di berikan oleh Sasuke mantan kekasihku. Jika aku di beri kesempatan ke 2 aku bersumpah tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Benar kata pepatah jika'penyesalan itu datangnya belakangan'tapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak ada yang bias ku lakukan selain aku berusaha untuk membuat aku dan Naruto bias kembali bersatu. Aku hanya membuat mie instan untuk sarapan pagi ku,setelah ini aku akan bersiap untuk kembali memantau keadaan putriku. Dari saat tahun lalu aku sudah mulai memperhatikan dari jauh kegiatan-kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh putriku.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke sudah berada di depan gang dimana putriku biasa lewat dengan menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan topi seperti seorang detektif,tapi sekian lama aku dan Sasuke menunggu putriku tidak kunjung lewat. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat di sekitar rumahnya. Pada saat aku dan Sasuke berada di sekitar rumahnya sepertinya tidak ada siapa pun yang menghuni rumahnya.

Aku dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan tetangga sekitar rumah Naruto.

"Permisi"Sapaku kepada wanita paruh baya di depanku.

"Iya,ada apa ya?"Tanya wanita paruh baya itu kepadaku.

"apa bibi tahu kemana orang yang menghuni rumah itu?"tanyaku sambil menunjuk rumah Naruto.

"Oh rumah itu adalah rumah Uzumaki-sensei,beliau baru kemarin pergi ke Suna"Jawab wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum..

Oh jadi Naruto pergi berlibur ke Suna. Aku yakin dia pergi ke Suna agar lebih mudah melupakanku.

"terimakasih"ucap ku kepada wanita paruh baya itu sebelum pergi dari sekitar rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sakura kita mau kemana lagi?"Tanya Sasuke yang sedang berjalan beriringan denganku.

"Entahlah Sasuke,kau tadi dengarkan apa yang dikatakan bibi itu?"Tanyaku balik kepada Sasuke.

"iya dia bilang Naruto sedang pergi ke Suna"Jawabnya santai.

"aku bingun harus bagaimana?"aku mulai putus asa,apakah aku harus menyusul mereka ke Suna.

"Sudah ku bilang kembali saja kepadaku,aku akan membahagiakanmu"ucap Sasuke dan membuatku terkejut.

"tidak aku tidak akan kembali kepadamu sebelum aku mencoba memperbaiki rumah tanggaku dengan Naruto"Jawabku tegas.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumahku. Aku berjalan dengan perasaan sedih karena hari ini tidak dapat memantau putriku.

Aku rasa jika aku menyusul mereka ke Suna pun pasti mereka akan acuh. Aku pun memilih untuk menemui sahabatku Ino untuk meminta sarannya. Aku mengeluarkan sepeda dari dalam rumah dan mengayuhnya menuju rumah Ino.

~Skip Time~

Normal POV's

Sakura telah menaruh sepedanya dihalaman rumah Ino. Dia pun segera mengetuk pintu rumah ino.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Shikamaru dan Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu.

"ada tamu?"Tanya Shikamaru kepada Ino yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Biar kubukakan pintunya"Ino pun bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu.

Ckrek. Pintu pun dibuka oleh Ino dan dilihatnya Sakura.

"Sakura"Ino terkejut akan kedatangan Sakura.

"Hai Ino lama tak bertemu"Sapa Sakura.

"Ku kira kau sudah lupa kepadaku,jidat"ejek Ino.

"Kau ini masih saja sempat mengejekku"Sakura berpura-pura marah.

"hahaha,aku hanya bercanda ayo silahkan masuk"Ino mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Di dalam rumah Sakura hanya berbicara empat mata dan Shikamaru di minta Ino untuk pindah ke kamar.

"Hei,kemana Naruto?ku kira kau ke sini bersama Naruto"Tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang langsung menundukan wajahnya.

"jadi Ino belum tahu"batin Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Ino?"Tanya Sakura balik.

"tahu apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti?"Tanya Ino lagi kepada Sakura.

"empat tahun yang lalu aku telah bercerai dengan Naruto"Jawab Sakura sambil menangis.

"A-APA,KAU BERCERAI DENGAN NARUTO?"Tanya Ino dengan Ekprese terkejut.

"Ya"Jawab Sakura singkat.

"apa yang membuatmu bercerai dengan Naruto?"Tanya Ino lagi kepada Sakura.

"Entahlah aku tidak bias ingat dengan jelas apa yang membuatku bercerai,tapi sedikit yang ku ingat,itu adalah salahku"Jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Hmm,bias tebak jika kau kesini untuk meminta saranku?"Tebak Ino .

"ya aku kemari memang untuk meminta saranmu,apa kau bias member ku saran yang bagus?"Tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Saranku adalah kau harus coba memperbaiki hubungan rumah tanggamu dulu dengan Naruto sebelum kau mencoba yang lain"Shikamaru tiba-tiba datang,sepertinya dia mendengarkan percakapan Ino dan Sakura tadi.

"Shikamaru kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Sakura?"Tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku juga temannya Naruto,aku pasti akan membantumu Sakura"jawab Shikamaru dengan Nada malasnya.

"Terimakasih Shikamaru"Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya.

Dengan itu pun Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia karena masih ada yang mendukungnya. Dia kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumahnya.

~Rumah Sakura~

"Aku bersyukur masih ada orang yang masih mau membantuku untuk berbaikan dengan Naruto"Batin Sakura senang.

Tok tok tok Suara pintu membuyarkan semua kesenangan Sakura.

"Ada tamu?"Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura pun berjalan kea rah pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

Ckrek pintu di buka dan Sakura melihat sang kakak tercintanya.

"Halo Sakura apa aku mengganggu mu?"Tanya Sasori kakak Sakura.

"tidak,kak Sasori silahkan masuk"Sakura mempersilahkan kakanya masuk ke rumah.

Di dalam rumah Sakura.

"Ada apa kak Sasori datang ke mari,bukannya kak Sasori sibuk dengan perusahaan di Suna?"Tanya Sakura heran kepada kakaknya.

"Aku sedang tidak ada tugas dari ayah,aku datang hanya ingin bilang Naruto sekarang-"

"Ada di Suna"belum sempat Sasori melanjutkan omongannya sudah di potong Sakura.

"Kau sudah tahu?"Tanya Sasori kepada Sakura.

"ya,Karena tadi siang aku tidak melihat putriku sama sekali saat memantaunya dari jauh"Jawab Sakura sedih.

"aku Tanya padamu,walau kau adikku aku tidak akan main-main,kau ingin memperbaiki rumah tanggamu dengan Naruto atau kau akan Kembali kepada Sasuke?"Tanya Sasori tegas.

"Aku masih ingin memperbaiki rumah tanggaku dengan Naruto,tapi apa dia dan putriku bisa memaafkanku"Jawab Sakura sambil kembali berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku Sakura,Naruto sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri"Ucap Sasori yang mampu membuat Sakura tidak jadi menangis.

"terimakasih kak Sasori"Ucap Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sasori.

"Minggu depan kau harus ke Suna,aku akan memikirkan rencananya dengan Deidara,kau tenang saja"Ucap Sasori sambil mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"baik,terimakasih kak Sasori sudah berkunjung"Sakura pun mengantarkan Sasori ke depan pintu.

~Malam Hari di rumah Sakura at 21.00 PM~

Sakura berbaring di tempat tidurnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sejenak terlintas di pikirannya wajah putrid kecilnya. Matanya yang hijau dan rambutnya yang kuning.

"Kasumi,apa kau membenci ibu sayang?"Tanya Sakura di dalam batinnya.

Sakura pun memutar posisi badannya menjadi kekiri dimana terdapat fotonya sedang menggendong Kasumi. Dia pun mengambil foto itu dan di peluknya.

"Kasumi,jika kita bisa kembali seperti dulu ibu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"Batin Sakura lagi.

Sakura meletakan foto itu kembali ke tempatnya. Dan dia kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kali ini dia membayangkan wajah Naruto.

"Naruto,aku sudah seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri,tapi kau tahu Naruto aku sepertinya memang sudah gila karena selalu terbayang wajah kalian berdua,kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?aku memiliki kalian berdua yang mencintai dan menyayangiku,tapi yang ku perbuat hanya menyia-nyiakan kalian"Ucap Sakura yang merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura pun tidur dengan wajah berseri-seri.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N****:**Chapter 2 ini kayaknya gk ada bedanya ya dari chapter 1,dan juga para Reader's sekalian pasti masih menemukan Typo yang bertebaran pada Chapter 2 ini,tapi ini Rizky udah berusaha untuk Update padahal tugas ama Bimbel numpuk*Gk nanya*di chapter ini Rizky juga memasukan Pair ShikaIno untuk pemain pendukung. Pada pemain Sasuke di cerita ini juga untuk pemain pendukung. Deidara,Karin di cerita ini Rizky jadikan sebagai kakak Naruto dan Sasori jadi kakak Sakura..Rizky akhiri dengan Kata

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dusk Becomes A Dawn Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By:Rizky Nugraha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:AU,Typo bertebaran,OOC,Jelek,Abal,dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Hallo lagi Minna-san Rizky udah update chapter 3 nih, dari beberapa Review yang Rizky terima kayaknya para Reader's penasaran apa yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura Cerai kan iya kan*kedip-kedip sambil senyum*nanti akan ketahuan kok apa penyebabnya. Sekarang silahkan di baca dan dinikmati Chapter 3.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Suna di kediaman Haruno. Hari ini sudah memasuki liburan musim panas yang ke 3 hari. Di dalam kediaman Haruno terlihat Kasumi sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan neneknya. Kasumi sengatlah senang bisa berbagi semua kisah yang dia alami dengan kedua neneknya.

"Nenek ingin tahu bagaimana sekolahmu di Konoha?"Tanya Mebuki ibu Sakura selaku Neneknya.

"Hmm,seperti biasa nenek di sekolah sangat menyenangkan"Jawab Kasumi sambil tersenyum kepada neneknya.

Di kediaman Haruno ini hanya terdapat ayah,ibu,dan kakaknya Sakura. Sakura sendiri sama seperti Naruto sudah jarang berkunjung kemari. Karena Naruto dan Kasumi sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke Suna sambutan dari ke dua orang tuanya pun bisa di bilang cukup meriah.

"ayo kita sarapan bersama kakek dan pamanmu"ajaka Mebuki dan dijawab anggukan kepala Kasumi.

Mebuki pun pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suami,anak dan cucunya.

.

.

.

"semuanya ayo ke sini sarapan sudah siap"panggil Mebuki ke pada semua anggota keluarga.

Semuanya pun masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan menu sarapan pagi pun lumayan banyak karena Mebuki sengaja membuat banyak untuk menyambut kedatangan cucunya.

"wah banyak sekali makanannya nenek?"Tanya Kasumi kepada Neneknya.

"Nenek sengaja membuat banyak,untuk menyambut kedatanganmu kemari"jawab Mebuki seraya tersenyum kepada cucunya.

"selamat makan"Ucap mereka ber empat bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu di konoha,Kasumi?"Tanya Kizashi ayah Sakura selaku Kakeknya membuka percakapan.

"Seperti biasa sangat menyenangkan bisa bersekolah di sana,oh iya aku juga masih memegang peringkat 1 di sekolah "Jawab Kasumi sambil tersenyum kepada Kakeknya.

"Kasumi nanti mau kau ikut paman berkeliling kota Suna?"Tanya Sasori di sela-sela sarapannya.

"hmm,iya aku mau lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak berkeliling kota Suna"Jawab Kasumi kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

""""""""""RIZKY NUGRAHA""""""""""

Sarapan pagi pun selesai. Sasori sedang memanaskan mesin mobil untuk mengajak Kasumi berkeliling Kota Suna. Sasori menyetir mobil dengan perlahan menuju taman kota Suna. Di perjalanan Kasumi tidak banyak bicara kepada Sasori. Setelah sampai di taman Kasumi langsung menuju pinggir danau karena di sana terdapat bunga yang sangat ia sukai.

"Kasumi jangan jauh-jauh dari paman,paman akan ada di bangku di tengah taman"Perintah Sasori kepada Kasumi.

"baik paman"Jawab Kasumi kemudian melanjutkan mencari bunga kesukaannya.

Dari kejauhan tampak pria dengan pakaian motif awan merah memperhatikan Kasumi.

"jadi dia bocah yang dimaksud tuan Sasuke"Ucap pria yang di ketahui bernama Hidan kepada rekannya.

"Yah,ku rasa juga memang dia bocah yang dimaksud tuan Sasuke"jawab rekannya yang di ketahui bernama Kakuzu.

"Apa kita mulai sekarang rencananya?"Tanya lagi hidan kepada Kakuzu.

"Jangan gegabah,kau tidak ingat tuan Sasuke mengijinkan kita menjalankan rencana ini saat mereka sudah kembali ke Konoha,kalau kita mulai disini akan beresiko buat kita"Jawab Kakuzu kesal pada rekannya itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan disini,mengawasinya seharian penuh?"Tanya Hidan yang mulai kesal juga.

Duaghhh,dan sebuah bogem mentah di dapat oleh Hidan.

"Dasar cerewet,kau diam saja sampai kita dapat perintah lagi"Jawab Kakuzu semakin kesal kepada rekannya itu.

Tak berselang lama pun Sasori datang ke Kasumi. Dia datang untuk memberikan es krim yang baru saja ia beli di penjual es krim di tengah taman.

"Kasumi ini paman belikan es krim"Panggil Sasori kepada Kasumi yang masih sibuk mencari bunga kesukaannya.

"Iya paman"Jawab Kasumi kemudian berlari kearah Sasori.

"ini"Sasori memberikan es krim yang di belinya kepada Kasumi.

"Terimakasih paman"Ucap Kasumi kepada Sasori sambil mengambil es krim dari tangan Sasori.

Di sisi lain.

"kau lihat,jika tadi kita memulai tugas kita pasti orang itu akan tahu siapa yang melakukannya"Bentak Kakuzu kepada Hidan.

"tuan Sasuke orangnya sulit di mengerti,kenapa kita di beri tugas yang sangat membingungkan seperti ini"runtuk Hidan Frustasi.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh,kau tidak di bayar tuan Sasuke untuk mengeluh ikuti saja apa yang beliau perintahkan kepada kita"Kakuzu tidak berhenti memberi Hidan omelan karena ke cerewetannya.

"Iya cerewet"balas Hidan kemudian membuang mukanya dari arah rekannya.

Kembali ke sisi Kasumi.

"ayo kita makan siang kau pasti lapar kan?"Tanya Sasori kepada Kasumi.

"Baiklah paman"Jawab Kasumi sambil tersenyum.

Sasori dan Kasumi pun pergi meninggalkan taman kota Suna dan mencari restoran untuk makan siang. Sasori pun hanya mengajak Kasumi ke sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu besar. Mereka berdua pun makan siang di sana. Di dalamnya Sasori hanya memesan Nasi Kare dan Sukiyaki

.

.

.

Makan siang pun di lalui tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Sasori mau pun Kasumi. Sasori pun mengantarkan Kasumi pulang ke rumah keluarga Namikaze.

~Namikaze House At 17.00 pm~

"Terimakasih paman sudah mengajakku berkeliling dan mengantarku pulang"Ucap Kasumi sambil tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Hmm sama-sama,oh iya bilang kepada Deidara kalau nanti malam aku tunggu di rumahku"Ucap Sasori sebelum berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Baik paman"Balas Kasumi.

Kasumi pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang"ucap Kasumi setelah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"ah,selamat datang Kasumi"Balas Kushina yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

Di dalam rumah tidak seperti biasanya dia tidak melihat kakeknya dan ayahnya justru malah bibi dan pamannya.

"nenek dimana kakek dan ayah bukannya paman Deidara dan bibi Karin tadi pagi baru berangkat bekerja"Tanya Kasumi heran.

"Ayahmu sedang ikut kakekmu ke perusahaan"Jawab Kushina kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam dapur.

"oh jadi begitu"Batin Kasumi.

"Hey Kasumi kemarilah duduk bersama bibi di sini"panggil Karin kepada Kasumi.

"Iya bibi"Kasumi pun berjalan mendekati Karin.

"Ini bibi berikan hadiah karena kau masih dapat peringkat 1,kemarin bibi lupa membelinya jadi sekarang saja bibi serahkan,ambillah"Karin menjulurkan kado yang di belinya ke pada Kasumi.

"Apa ini?"Tanya Kasumi heran.

"buka saja nanti kau akan tahu"Perintah Karin kepada Kasumi.

Kasumi pun melepaskan pita yang di ikat pada kado kemudian merobek kertas kadonya. Saat melihat isi kado ternyata yang dia dapat adalah tas baru yang lumayan mahal.

"bagus sekali"Kasumi kagum melihat tas yang baru ia dapat.

"kau suka tas yang bibi belikan?"Tanya Karin.

"Terimakasih bibi aku sangat suka hadiahnya"Jawab Kasumi kemudian memeluk Karin.

"Hmm,sama-sama"Karin membalas pelukan Kasumi.

"Oh iya paman Dei tadi paman Sasori bilang paman dia tunggu paman Dei nanti malam di rumahnya"Ucap Kasumi kepada Deidara

"hmm,dia bilang apa lagi?"tanya Deidara kepada Kasumi.

"paman Sasori hanya bilang dia menunggu paman Dei nanti malam di rumahnyat tidak ada yang lain"Jawab Kasumi.

"baiklah,Ibu aku pergi dulu sebentar ya"Ucap Deidara sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"kau mau kemana Deidara?"Tanya Kushina kepada Deidara.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Sasori sebentar dia bilang ada urusan"Balas Deidara sambil tersenyum kepada Ibunya.

"Baiklah"Ucap Kushina kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur.

Deidara pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Sasori. Di rumah hanya ada Karin,Kasumi dan Kushina.

"paman Deidara dengan Paman Sasori itu sangat sibuk ya?"tanya Kasumi kepada Karin.

"Hmm,bukannya sibuk mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil sama seperti ayah dan ibu-"Karin langsung menutup mulutnya yang hendak mengatakan kata ibumu.

Kasumi pun langsung menundukan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan tangis. Karin yang sangatlah bodoh dia berfikir'Kenapa aku bodoh sih mengatakan tentang ibunya dihadapannya'.

"Kasumi,maafkan bibi"Ucap Karin sambil mengusap-ngusap bahu Kasumi.

"Tidak bibi tidak perlu minta maaf,bibi tidak salah apa-apa"balas Kasumi yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Karin,Kasumi cepat kemari kita makan malam bertiga karena Minato,Naruto dan Deidara tidak akan pulang cepat"panggil Kushina kepada Kasumi dan Karin.

"Kasumi ayo Nenek memanggil untuk makan malam"Ucap Karin yang masih berusaha membuat Kasumi tidak menangis.

"hmm,baiklah"Jawab Kasumi pelan.

Kasumi dan Karin pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Saat sampai di dapur Karin langsung mendekati Kushina.

"Ibu aku saat ngobrol dengan Kasumi secara tidak sengaja aku mengatakan ibunya,bagaimana ini?"bisik Karin panik kepada ibunya.

"Hmm,nanti akan ibu pikirkan sekarang kita makan malam dulu"Jawab Kushina enteng.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun di lalui tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari Kasumi,Kushina maupun Karin.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam Kasumi pun sudah di kamarnya bersama Kushina yang sedang membacakan dongeng untuknya.

"Nenek"panggil Kasumi.

"Iya"Jawab Kushina.

"apa ibu membenciku?"tanya Kasumi lagi.

"Tidak,ibumu tidak mungkin membencimu Kasumi dia pasti sangat menyayangimu"jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa dia meninggalkan ayah dan aku?"tanya lagi Kasumi yang membuat Kushina bingung.

"Ini sudah malam kau tidur saja jangan memikirkan apapun ya"Kushina berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"baik nenek"Kasumi pun menutup matanya dan tidur dengan lelap.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N:**Bagaiamana chapter 3 ini Reader's,typonya masih bertebaran dimana-mana ya?yah ini Rizky update karena banyak waktu luang yang Rizky miliki. Di sini sudah mulai muncul 2 pemain antagonis yang akan merencanakan sesuatu di bawah perintah Sasuke,entah apa itu Rizky masih rahasiakan..oke segitu aja Rizky akhiri dengan Kata

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dusk Becomes A Dawn Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By:Rizky Nugraha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:AU,Typo bertebaran,OOC,Jelek,Abal,dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Hallo Minna-san Rizky udah Update Chapter 4 nih. Di chapter 4 liburan Naruto dan Kasumi Rizky skip,karena jika Rizky ceritakan semuanya gk akan selesai-selesai ceritanya. Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan chapter ini silahkan di skip aja dan tunggu chapter berikutnya. Yo silahkan di baca dan dinikmati.

.

.

.

Naruto POV's.

Tidak terasa liburanku dan Kasumi akan segera berakhir. Aku dan Kasumi akan pulang ke Konoha hari ini untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari yang biasa aku dan Kasumi lakukan. Kemarin saat aku dan Kasumi makan malam di sebuah restoran yang lumayan besar secara tidak sengaja aku melihat Sakura. Aku pun berusaha untuk menghindarinya,dan untungnya saat itu Kasumi sibuk dengan makanannya dan tidak melihat Sakura.

~Flash Back~

Aku dan Kasumi sedang makan malam di sebuah Restoran yang lumayan besar. Kasumi lah yang mengajakku kesini, Karena dia bilang ini adalah hari terakhir liburan di sini,jadi dia ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini. Restoran ini lumayan megah menurutku dan desainnya pun bagus.

Aku memesan makanan seperti biasa hanya Nasi kare dan Ramen ukuran sedang. Aku dan Kasumi makan dengan sangat tenang. Mataku memperhatikan setiap sudut yang ada di restoran ini,hingga mataku melihat sosok yang dulu sangat aku cintai yaitu Sakura. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana dan bicara dengannya, tapi aku tidak sanggup.

"Kasumi ayo kita pulang,kau sudah selesai kan makannya,?'Tanyaku kepada anakku yang ada di sebelahku.

"hmm,ada apa ayah kita kan baru saja selesai makan,?"tanyanya balik kepadaku.

"ini sudah malam besok kita akan pulang ke konoha pagi-pagi,"Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"ya sudah ayo kita pulang,ayah,"Jawab Kasumi ke padaku dan menarik tanganku keluar restoran.

~Flash Back end~

Di sisi lain.

Sakura POV's.

Aku baru tiga hari di Suna tapi kakakku Sasori bilang jika Naruto sudah akan pulang ke Konoha karena liburan akan berakhir. Saat kemarin aku ingin makan malam di sebuah restoran secara tidak sengaja aku betemu Naruto dan putriku sedang makan malam bersama.

Aku ingin sekali makan malam bersama mereka lagi, tapi aku sadar posisiku saat ini. Jika aku melihat Naruto dan putriku bayang-bayang saat aku melakukan kesalahan seperti teringat kembali. Aku sedang membereskan barang-barang yang ku bawa untuk kembali ke Konoha. Selama tiga hari di suna aku tinggal di rumah yang di berikan oleh kakakku untuk aku tinggal sementara.

TOK. TOK. TOk.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku yang dari tadi sendang membereskan barang-barangku. Aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Ckrek,pintu aku buka dan aku melihat kakakku Sasori dan Deidara kakak Naruto.

"Sakura,apa aku mengganggu?"Tanya Kakaku kepadaku.

"Ti-tidak ayo silahkan masuk dulu,"aku mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

Di dalam aku langsung membuatkan keduanya minuman.

"Sakura maafkan aku rencana kami untuk mempertemukanmu dengan Naruto kemarin gagal"Ucap Sasori kakakku menyesal.

"tidak apa-apa,ini memang bukan hal yang mudah?"balas ku sambil tersenyum

"Kami berdua tidak bisa membantumu lebih jauh,kau harus mencoba memperbaikinya dengan caramu sendiri"Ucap kakaku lagi yang merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sakura,aku yakin kau bias melakukannya walau tanpa bantuan kami,"Kakak Naruto pun menyemangatiku dengan ucapannya.

"aku mengerti,aku akan coba untuk melakukannya sendiri karena ini adalah masalahku,"Ucapku lantang di hadapan kakakku Sasori dan Deidara.

"Hmm,kalau kau mengerti kembalilah ke konoha,karena Naruto dan putrimu baru saja berangkat dari sini menuju Konoha,"Perintah Deidara kepadaku.

"iya nanti siang aku akan langsung berangkat menuju Konoha"jawabku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Normal POV's

Naruto dan Kasumi pun telah sampai ke Konoha. Naruto segera memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi dan membawa semua barang bawaannya ke dalam rumah. Di dalam rumah Naruto langsung duduk di Sofa dan menyetel televisi siaran sepak bola. Sedangkan Kasumi langsung membawa barang bawaannya ke kamarnya untuk di rapihkan kembali.

"sudah rapih seperti semua,"Ucap Kasumi yang baru saja membereskan barang-barangnya.

"oh iya aku lupa,buku tulis ku sudah habis tidak ada yang tersisa,apa aku minta uang ke ayah saja untuk beli buku tulis lagi"Batin Kasumi.

Dengan itu pun Kasumi mencari sang ayah untuk meminta uang supaya bias membeli buku tulis. Kasumi pun menemukan sang ayah sedang membaca Koran sambil meminum kopi di sofa.

"Ayah,buku tulisku semua sudah habis boleh aku minta uang untuk membeli buku tulis yang baru?"Tanya Kasumi kepada ayahnya.

"boleh,"jawab Naruto lalu meronggoh sakunya mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan uang kepada Kasumi

"Terimakasih ayah"Kasumi pun mengambil uang yang di berikan Naruto.

"Ingat,jalan yang biasa kita lewati sedang di perbaiki jadi kau harus memutar dan juga jangan terlalu lama ya,"Ucap Naruto kepada Kasumi sambil tersenyum.

"baik ayah"Balas Kasumi kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

.

.

.

Kasumi sedang berjalan menuju mini market di daerah dekat rumahnya. Karena jalan yang biasa ia lewati sedang di perbaiki,jadi Kasumi harus berjalan memutar. Setelah berjalan memutar yang cukup jauh Kasumi pun sampai di mini market dan langsung masuk untuk membeli buku tulis yang baru.

"Buku tulis yang ini saja ah,"Kasumi pun memilih buku tulis 1 pack yang bergambar kelinci.

Setelah Kasumi memilih buku tulis dia langsung menuju Kasir untuk membayar buku tulis yang ia beli.

"semuanya 300 ryou"ucap Kasir mini market kepada Kasumi.

"Ini"Kasumi pun memberikan uang sebesar 500 ryou dari saku bajunya untuk membayar buku tulisnya.

"Ini kembalinya"sang Kasir pun memberikan kembalian uang kepada Kasumi.

"terimakasih"Ucap Kasumi lalu berjalan keluar mini market.

Kasumi kembali harus melewati jalan memutar yang cukup jauh. Kasumi terus berjalan dengan santainya menuju rumah. Hingga di depan gang dia menabrak seseorang.

brukk. Kasumi terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja"ucap Kasumi pada seseorang yang di tabraknya.

Kasumi mendongakkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya Sakura. Kasumi pun terkejut karena yang ia tabrak adalah ibunya.

"I-ibu,"bibir Kasumi bergetar Saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Di sisi lain.

Di sebuah perusahaan yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha corp. seorang pria sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan dihadapannya berdiri dua anak buah kebanggaannya.

"Hidan,Kakuzu aku ingin kalian menjalankan rencana ini tanpa ada kesalahan,"Ucap seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke kepada dua anak buahnya.

"baik,tuan Sasuke"Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N:**akhirnya Rizky bias update chapter 4… udah seminggu ini Rizky banyak tugas jadi gk bias update cepat seperti biasanya… sekarang Rizky udah update jadi mohon di baca dan _**Review**_ ya Reader's…

**Fumiko Miki Nasa:** Fumiko Nee-chan,makasih ya udah bantu Rizky dalam membuat Fanfict ini….

**Klay Asther:**Ai Nee-chan,Arigatou udah semangatin n bantu Rizky untuk membuat fanfict ini risky mungkin gk akan bias sampai sejauh ini tanpa bantuan Nee-chan.

**Meika NaruSaku:** Meika,makasih ya udah dukung aku dalam membuat Fict abal-abal ini…


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dusk Becomes A Dawn Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By:Rizky Nugraha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:AU,Typo bertebaran,OOC,Jelek,Abal,dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Hallo Minna-san Rizky udah update chapter lho*bodo amat*muehehehe Rizky hari senin besok mau UTS jadi mendingan lunasin dulu aja chapter 5 dari sekarang. Pertemuan takdir Kasumi dan Sakura sudah terjadi lho. Penyebab Naruto dan Sakura bercerai akan terkuak sebentar lagi. Yo silahkan Di baca dan dinikmati.

.

.

.

Sakura POV's.

Mataku terbelak lebar saat aku melihat orang yang menabrakku adalah putriku sendiri. Dia pun juga sama tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam membatu. Aku bisa lihat matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini,tapi aku sadar bahwa aku mungkin sudah tidak ada di hatinya.

"I-ibu,"Ucapnya kepadaku dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Aku sangat ingin memeluknya tapi aku tidak bisa,aku tidak sanggup. Putriku masih jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatapku.

"tidak-tidak kau bukan ibuku,ibuku sudah meninggalkanku 4 tahun yang lalu,"ucapnya sambil menunjuk diriku.

"Ka-Kasumi,"Aku pun bisa menyebut namanya namun hatiku sangat sakit saat ia berkata diriku bukanlah ibunya.

Kasumi pun berlari dengan sangat kencang menghindariku. Aku memang bodoh bahkan sangat bodoh harus meninggalkannya. Aku tahu dia pasti menangis,karena saat sebelum dia berlari dia sudah menangis.'maafkan ibu,Kasumi,'batinku sangat sedih.

End Of Sakura POV's.

Kasumi berlari dengan sangat kencang berusaha menghindari Sakura. Saat sampai di rumah dia tidak mengucapkan apapun dan langsung saja berlari ke kamarnya. Buku tulis yang baru ia beli ia letakan begitu saja tanpa disusun. Naruto pun ingin tahu apa yang membuat anaknya itu menangis.

"Kasumi,boleh ayah masuk,"Tanya Naruto pada Kasumi yang ada di dalam kamar.

"I..hiks..iya ayah,"Balas Kasumi sambil terisak.

Ckrek,pintu kamar Kasumi di buka Naruto dan dilihatnya putri kecilnya sedang menangis di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kasumi,kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Naruto kepada anaknya.

"Hiks..itu..hiks..aku bertemu dengan ibu,"Jawab Kasumi dengan nada yang masih terisak.

"Apa?"Naruto terkejut akan keterangan Kasumi.

"ayah,Hiks..hiks..hiks..kenapa..hiks..kenapa ibu meninggalkan kita,ayah?"Tanya Kasumi sambil menangis dan memeluk Naruto.

'Sakura,awas kau jika kau berencana merebut Kasumi dariku'Batin Naruto.

"Kasumi,lebih baik kau tidur ini sudah malam besok kau harus sekolah,"Perintah Naruto kepada Kasumi.

"Hiks..baik..hiks..baiklah ayah,"Jawab Kasumi masih dengan nada terisak sebelum berbaring di tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Selamat malam Kasumi,"Ucap Naruto sebelum keluar dari kamar Kasumi.

Di sisi lain.

Di depan rumah Naruto terlihat dua orang dengan menggunakan baju bermotif awan merah. Mereka sedang menjalankan tugas awalnya sebelum menjalankan rencananya.

"Apa kau yakin ini rumahnya,Kakuzu?"Tanya Hidan pada rekannya.

"Iya,aku yakin ini rumahnya,tuan Sasuke sendiri yang memberi alamatnya,"Jawab Kakuzu sambil menunjukan kertas bertuliskan alamat.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"Tanya lagi hidan kepada Kakuzu.

Dan Duaghhh,bogem mentah di dapat oleh hidan.

"kau ini cerewet sekali,kita hanya baru mendapat perintah mengawasi,kau mengerti"Ucap Kakuzu ketus karena kesal kepada rekannya itu.

"Mengawasi lagi mengawasi lagi,kenapa tidak langsung menjalankan rencananya saja sih?"Tanya Hidan dengan nada putus asa akan tugasnya.

Duaghh,satu bogem mentah lagi di dapat Hidan.

"kalau kau tidak bisa diam,mulutmu itu akan aku jahit"Ancam Kakuzu kepada Hidan.

"aku mulai bosan,"Hidan berjalan menjauh dari sekitar rumah Naruto.

"Hey,kau mau kemana?"Tanya Kakuzu kepada Hidan yang terus berjalan dengan santainya.

"Aku ingin mencari minuman segar dulu,"jawab Hidan yang masih terus berjalan menjauhin rekannya.

Kakuzu mau tidak mau pun ikut dengan rekannya untuk mencari minum. Dan tugas pengawasannya pun dia tunda.

Kembali ke sisi Naruto.

Naruto POV's.

Aku baru saja menenangkan anakku yang menangis karena bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di rencanakan Sakura,tapi jika aku tebak dia pasti ingin merebut Kasumi dari ku. Aku mengambil ponsel ku untuk mencoba menghubungi Sakura dan aku harap nomernya masih bias kuhubungi.

To Sakura:Sakura aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang di Kafe dekat Stasiun.

From Naruto.

Tidak berselang lamapun Sakura sudah membalas pesanku. Aku bersyukur karena nomernya masih bisa kuhubungi.

To Naruto:Baik..aku mau bertemu denganmu.

From Sakura.

.

.

.

Normal POV's

Naruto sedang berjalan ke kafe tempat dia akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Di perjalanan Naruto memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakana nanti pada Sakura. Jarak dari rumah menuju kafe dekat stasiun tidak terlalu jauh,jadi Naruto lebih memilih berjalan memutar dari pada menggunakan mobil.

~Ichiraku Kafe at 20.00 PM~

Naruto sudah ada di kafe tempat pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Sambil menunggu Sakura,Naruto memesan kopi. Tidak berselang lama pun Sakura datang dan langsung duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

Saat Sakura menatap Naruto,dia seperti ingat apa yang menyebabkannya bercerai dengan Sakura. Sekilas ia mendapat gambaran ingatannya 4 tahun yang lalu.

~Flash Back 4 years ago~

Naruto sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca Koran dan minum kopi. Saat dia menaruh korannya dia melihat Sakura seperti sedang terburu-buru.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?"Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Aku mau menjemput Kasumi,"Jawab Sakura sedapatnya.

"Oh,ya sudah,"Ucap Naruto lalu kembali membaca korannya.

.

.

.

Sakura pergi dari rumah bukanlah ingin menjemput Kasumi,melainkan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya,Sasuke. Di kafe yang lumayan besar di tengah kota konoha,seorang pria dengan model rambut emo sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan bertemu dengannya.

Di sisi lain.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ckrek,pintu di buka dan dilihatnya Kasumi.

"Kasumi,dimana ibumu?"Tanya Naruto kepada anaknya yang pulang dari sekolah tidak bersama Sakura.

"Ibu?memangnya ibu kemana?"Tanya Kasumi bingung.

"Hah,jadi ibu tidak menjemputmu,"Tanya lagi Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala Kasumi.

~Skip time~

Setelah sekitar setengah jam pun Sakura kembali ke rumah. Sakura mencoba bersikap seperti biasa agar dia tidak di curigai.

"Kau dari mana?"Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang baru saja tiba.

"A-a-aku baru saja pulang menjemput Kasumi,tapi sudah tidak ada di sekolah,"Jawab Sakura tergagap.

"Kau yakin,kau sudah ke sekolah Kasumi?"Tanya lagi Naruto yang semakin membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"I-iya aku yakin,"Jawab lagi Sakura sedapatnya.

"Kasumi,kemarilah,"panggil Naruto kepada Kasumi yang ada di kamarnya.

"iya ada apa,ayah?"Tanya Kasumi kepada Naruto.

"Apa tadi ibumu menjemputmu ke sekolah?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kasumi.

"Tidak,aku tidak melihat ibu sama sekali,"Jawab Kasumi.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketuka pintu membuat Naruto menghentikan introgasinya sementara. Kasumi pun yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Ckrek,pintu Kasumi buka dan dilihatnya tetangga sebelah.

"Permisi Kasumi,"Sapa tetangga sebelah Kasumi yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Iya,ada apa paman Kakashi?"tanya Kasumi kepada Kakashi.

"apa ayahmu ada?"Tanya Kakashi balik.

"ayah,paman Kakashi ingin bertemu dengan ayah,"panggil Kasumi kepada Naruto yang ada di ruang tamu.

Naruto pun keluar untuk menemui Kakashi.

"Oh,ada paman Kakashi,"Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto,ini aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu,"Kakashi memberikan sebuah amplop.

"apakah ini?"Tanya Naruto heran.

"nanti kau lihat saja sendiri,aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa,"setelah memberikan amplop itu Kakashi langsung pergi.

Naruto pun membuka amplop itu dan dilihatnya isi amplop itu,ternyata isi amplop itu foto Sakura sedang berduaan dan berpegangan tangan dengan mantan kekasihya,yaitu Sasuke.

Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Sakura yang masih ada di ruang tamu untuk bertanya apa maksud dari foto ini.

"Sakura,apa benar foto ini adalah kau?"Tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang di pegangnya.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N:**Hehehehe,chapter 5 akhirnya bisa rizky publish juga…

Gomen kalau gk nyambung ya..ini saja yang bisa Rizky tulis,selebihnya mohon maaf jika masih ada typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana…

Rizky akhiri dengan kata..

**REVIEW...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dusk Becomes A Dawn Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By:Rizky Nugraha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:AU,Typo bertebaran,OOC,Jelek,Abal,dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Holla Minna*berisik*Rizky udah selesai UTS nih*Gk nanya*di sela-sela UTS Rizky masih sempat kok menulis setengahnya. Heheh gomen kalau Rizky updatenya kelamaan. Di chapter 6 penyebab NaruSaku bercerai akan ketahuan lho. Tapi para Reader's spertinya udah tahu ya kalau penyebabnya hanya masalah kecil. Yo dari pada tambah gaje mending di baca dan di nikmati.

.

.

.

Mata Sakura terbelak lebar saat melihat foto yang di pegang oleh Naruto. Sakura pun bingung harus menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto bagaimana. Dia berusaha untuk mencari-cari alasan yang bias di percaya Naruto.

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi apa benar ini fotomu?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"I-itu b-bukan f-f-fotoku,"jawab Sakura tergagap.

"apa kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan,Sakura?"Tanya lagi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Sakura balik.

"Kau itu istriku dan sudah mempunyai seorang anak,bagaimana kalau orang lain bilang jika kau itu perempuan j****g,"Ucap Naruto menurunkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"aku memang istrimu dan juga ibu dari anak ini,tapi kau sebagai suami kau tidak bisa membahagiakanku,kau itu berlagak sok bisa tanpa bantuan orang lain,"bentak Sakura dengan nada yang keras."Mulai hari ini kita bercerai dan kau,"tunjuk Sakuran kepada Kasumi"Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan ibu lagi,karena mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,"Ucap Sakura kemudian pergi keluar rumah.

~End of Flash Back 4 Years ago~

Naruto masih berusaha tenang untuk mencoba bicara dengan Sakura. Di hadapannya Sakura masih terdiam tanpa bisa bicara begitu pun dengannya.

"Naruto,"Panggil Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Hm,"jawab Naruto singkat.

"Maafkan aku,"Ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"aku sudah memaafkan mu sejak kejadian itu,"Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto,maukah kau membiarkan aku untuk mengurus Kasumi?"Tanya Sakura dengan was-was.

"tidak perlu,"Jawab Naruto dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus Kasumi,"Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?"Tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu Sakura,saat kau menceraikanku kau meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam di hatiku dan Kasumi,tapi setelah 4 tahun lamanya akhirnya aku bisa menulis ulang lembaran baru untuk membimbing Kasumi agar menjadi lebih baik,"Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oleh karena tiu aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan menggantikanmu untuk mengurus Kasumi,kumohon Naruto,"Pinta Sakura yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"aku akan memberikan mu dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama kau kembali kepadaku kita bimbing rumah tangga kita seperti dulu. Pilihan kedua kau dan Sasuke sewa orang untuk membunuhku dan kau bisa mengurus kasumi," Ucap Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Aku-"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang,biar waktu yang akan menjawabnya,"belum sempat Sakura menjawab,Naruto sudah memotong dan setelah itupun Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura

.

.

.

**Sakura POV's.**

Aku sedih,sangat sedih karena tidak bisa mendapat kesempatan mengurus putriku. Kami-sama mungkin inilah karma yang ku dapat darimu karena menyia-nyiakan nikmat darimu.

Hujan mulai turun tapi aku masih ada di halte untuk menunggu bus untuk pergi ke suna. Aku ingin ke rumah orang tuaku dan bicara terang-terangan dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Sekian lama kemudian aku sampai di Suna. Aku berjalan menuju rumah orang tuaku.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu rumah ku ketuk. Aku sudah berada di depan rumah orang tuaku dengan keadaan basah kuyub.

Ckrek,pintu terbuka dan aku melihat ibuku.

"Ibu,"Sapaku kepada ibuku.

"Kau,untuk apa kau dating ke sini anak durhaka?,"tanya ibuku dengan nada marah.

"aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada ibu dan juga ayah,"jawabku sedapatnya.

"pergi,aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu,karena kau cucuku menjadi menderita"Ucap ibuku masih dengan nada marahnya.

"ta-tapi aku hanya-"

Plakkk,aku mendapat tamparan dari ibuku.

Aku memegangi pipiku yang terkena tampar oleh ibuku. Rasanya tidak sakit jika di luar tapi sangat sakit di hatiku. Aku pun pergi menuju halte untuk kembali ke konoha sambil menangis di tengah hujan.

"Aku bodoh,bahkan sangat bodoh untuk,ku rasa inilah balasan yang setimpal untuk semua perbuatanku,"Ucapku dengan perasaan sedih bercampur marah pada diriki sendiri.

Di halte ini aku menunggu bus sambil terus terguyur air hujan yang turun. mendudukan diriku di tiang halte sambil menangis. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian aku tidak merasa ada air hujan yang mengguyurku lagi.

"Sakura,berdirilah,"Ucap seseorang yang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku pun mendongakkan kepala dan ku lihat kakakku Sasori.

"Berdirilah,"kakakku membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Hiks…aku ini…hiks..memang bodoh,"kataku sambil memeluk kakakku.

"Tidak,jangan bilang begitu. Ingat setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya,"Ucap kakaku yang mampu membuatku tenang.

"aku tidak sanggup lagi…hiks..hiks…aku tidak sanggup lagi harus menjalani semua ini,"kataku yang kembali menangis terisak.

"Jangan menangis,aku akan membantumu supaya kau bisa kembali lagi bersama Naruto,"Ucap kakaku sambil tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

"terimakasih,"kataku pelan.

.

.

.

**Normal POV's**

Di rumahnya Naruto masih tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Sakura saat tadi bertemu. Semua kata-kata yang di katakana Sakura mampu membuat Naruto tak bisa tidur.

"Sakura,kuharap kau bisa memikirkannya. Aku tidak berharap kau kembali kepadaku,"Batin Naruto sebelum memejamkan matanya.

~Esok hari~

Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi berangkat ke sekolah tempat ia mengajar. Naruto sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kasumi jika ia bangun. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menulis surat dan di letakan pada meja makan.

.

.

.

~Konohagakure high school~

"Pagi semua,"Sapa Naruto kepada semua muridnya yang.

"pagi sensei,"Balas sapaan muridnya.

"ujian hari ini kita tunda menjadi besok,"Ucap Naruto yang membuat seluruh muridnya bersorak senang..

Naruto hanya memberi materi pelajaran seperti biasa. Di saat jam pelajarannya berlangsung Naruto hanya melamun memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. Hingga ada salah satu muridnya yang menggodanya.

"Sensei melamun,sedang memikirkan istri sensei ya?"Goda salah satu murid Naruto.

"Berisik,kerjakan kembali tugas kalian!"Bentak Naruto kepada muridnya yang menggodanya.

~Skip time~

Di kantor guru Naruto sedang menikmati makanan di jam istirahat. Hanya dengan mengajar di sini Naruto bisa membiayai semua keperluan Kasumi. Menjadi guru di sini lumayan menyenangkan dan gajihnya pun memuaskan menurut Naruto.

"Naruto,"Panggil seorang rekan guru Naruto yang di ketahui bernama Gaara.

"Oh Gaara,ada apa?"Tanya Naruto kepada Gaara rekan gurunya.

"apa nanti malam kau bias dating ke rumahku untuk makan malam bersama?"Tanya Gaara balik.

"Hmm,entahlah aku agak sibuk malam ini,"Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"oh begitu ya? Kalau begitu ya sudah tidak apa-apa,"Ucap Gaara kemudian pergi dari ruang guru.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran selesai. Semua murid dan guru bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan menuju rumahnya. Di perjalanan sepintar kembali ia teringat kata-kata Sakura.

'Naruto,kumohon biarkan aku mengurus Kasumi' sepintas kata-kata Sakura terngiang di pikirannya,Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

~Uzumaki House at 17.00 PM~

Naruto memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayah pulang,"Ucap Naruto ketika masuk rumah.

"ah,selamat datang ayah,"Balas Kasumi sambil tersenyum.

Mata Naruto terbelak lebar saat melihat ada beberapa menu makanan di meja makan. Naruto pun bingu dan ingin tahu siapa yang membuatnya.

"Kasumi,apa kau yang membuat semua ini?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kasumi.

"Iya,sekali-sekali aku harus menggantikan tugas ayah untuk memasak,"Jawab Kasumi masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hmm,seharusnya kau tidak perlu memasak untuk ayah,karena itu adalah tugasku sebagai ayahmu,"Ucap Naruto dengan nada malu.

"Tidak apa-apa,sekali-sekali aku tidak merepotkan ayah terus kan,"ucap Kasumi yang masih dengan senyumannya.

"hmm,ya sudah karena kau sudah memasak,ayah akan memakan masakanmu,"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Makan malam di antara Naruto dan Kasumi berjalan seperti makan malam sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka berdua berbagi cerita,tertawa,dan gembira bersama.

"hmm,sudah larut lebih baik kau tidur kalau tidak mau terlambat besok"Ucap Naruto kepada Kasumi dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Kasumi.

~At 20.00 Pm~

"Hmm,Hari ini cukup menyenangkan,aku masih bias makan bersama dengan ayah dan ku pikir pun itu sudah cuku untukku,"Ucap Kasumi senang.

"Lebih baik aku tidur kalau tidak mau terlambat besok,"Ucap Kasumi lagi kemudian memejamkan matanya.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N:**Hallo minna gimana Chapter 6 pasti jelek n masih ada typo… Rizky update abis UTS selesai,jadi otak rizky blum bisa berfikir seperti biasanya…hahahaha*di lempar sepatu*yosh Rizky akhiri saja dengan Kata.

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dusk Becomes A Dawn Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By:Rizky Nugraha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:AU,Typo bertebaran,OOC,Jelek,Abal,dll..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Hallo minna-san… Sebelumnya terimakasih atas Review kalian pada fict ku yg gk sempurna ini… Rizky sempetin buat update chapter 7 karena rizky gk yakin kalau nanti bisa, karena sebentar lagi rizky mau UN… Yo dari pada basa basi lebih baik capsus baca chapter 7

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah Sembilan malam namun Naruto masih tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. Sepintas terlintas di pikirannya kata-kata Sakura yg memintanya untuk menyerahkan Kasumi. Saat ingin memjam kan mata tib-tiba.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.

Ponsel Naurto bergetar di samping meja tempat ia tidur. Segera ia ambil ponselnya, saat melihat ada 1 pesan dari seseorang yg sedari tadi ia pikirkan."Sakura," pikirnya. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut.

* * *

To Naruto:aku ingin bertemu denganmu di café tempat kita kemarin bertemu,apa kau bisa dating sebentar..?

From Sakura.

Naruto sangat ragu harus membalasnya bagaimana. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dia harus menemui Sakura, dia pun membalas pesan Sakura.

To Sakura:baik aku akan menemuimu,kau tunggu sebentar..

From Naruto.

* * *

Naruto bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Kasumi untuk melihat apa Kasumi sudah tidur atau belum. Naruto membuka pintu kamar Kasumi dengan hati-hati takut jika Kasumi sudah tidur akan terbangun.

Ckrek, pintu kamar Kasumi tebuka dan Naruto melihat sang anak sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Naruto pun mendekati Kasumi.

"maafkan ayah nak, ayah belum bisa menjadi ayah yang terbaik untukmu," ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengusap rambut kuning Kasumi. Naruto menyelimuti tubuh kasumi kemudian mengucapkan "ayah janji akan menjadi ayah yg terbaik untukmu, ayah janji." Setelah itu pun Naruto keluar dari kamar Kasumi dan segera pergi menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain

Sakura terlihat gelisah menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Dia dari tadi terus berfikir apa yang harus ia katakana pada Naruto. Dia terus berfikir dan berfikir apa yang harus dia katakan. Tak lama kemudian pun Naruto datang. Naruto langsung duduk di sebrang meja tempat Sakura duduk.

"baiklah sakura, apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"i-ini i-itu bagaimana aku me-mengatakannya," ucap Sakura tergagap.

"katakana saja," ucap Naruto dingin.

"ini masih mengenai Kasumi," ucap Sakura takut membuat Naruto marah

"hmm, jangan bercanda denganku Sakura. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kasumi padamu," kata-kata Naruto sungguh membuat Sakura ingin menangis saat ini, tapi Sakura mecoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Kumohon Naruto izinkan aku mengurus Kasumi," Sakura kembali mengatakan hal sedemikian untuk mengurus Kasumi namun hanya di jawab gelengan kepala Naruto.

"tidak, maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Kasumi padamu," Ucap Naruto yang membuat perasaan Sakura semakin campur aduk.

"Tapi aku ini adalah-"

"ya kau adalah ibunya," Potong Naruto kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi apa seorang sepertimu pantas di panggil dengan sebutan ibu?" Tanya Naruto yang semakin membuat Sakura merasa bersalah

"aku tahu aku salah, oleh karena itu izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lampau," Jawab Sakura sambil menangis sejadinya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng mendengarkan jawaban Sakura. "maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Kasumi padamu," ucap Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya di atas meja.

"kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang aku dan Kasumi alami saat kau meninggalkan kami," ucap Naruto yang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Naruto, aku tahu aku salah di masa lampau. Oleh karena itu aku ingin memperbaikinya," Ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto menghentikan tangisnya sesaat.

Di sisi lain.

Terlihat Kasumi sedang tidur. Tapi entah mengapa di tidurnya Kasumi tampak tidak tenang. Rupanya Kasumi sedang bermimpi buruk di alam tidurnya.

"Ayah!" teriak Kasumi yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat keringat di dahi dan di leher mengalir deras.

"hah, hah, hah. Mimpi apa aku tadi, kenapa ayah di tembak oleh dua orang itu?" Tanya Kasumi pada dirinya sendiri.

Kasumi pun bergegas mencari sang ayah. Kasumi berjalan menuju kamar sang ayah, tapi saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar sang ayah tidak ada di dalam dan dia pun bingung, apa mimpinya itu ada hubungannya dengan sang ayah.

"Ayah kemana?" batin Kasumi khawatir.

Kembali ke sisi Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Kasumi padamu," Ucap Naruto berusaha menyudahi pembicaraannya.

"Naruto ku mohon, hanya kali ini saja." Sakura terus meminta untuk kesekian kalinya supaya Naruto menyerahkan Kasumi padanya.

"Ingat kau bisa memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu," Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Ta-tapi aku-aku.."

"aku tidak butuh jawaban mu sekarang, atau biar waktu yang akan memberikan jawabannya," Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto segera beranjak pergi.

Di sisi Kasumi.

"aduh, ayah kau kemana? Aku takut mimpi yang ku alami terjadi padamu," Kasumi terus mengoceh pada dirinya sambil memutari seluru isi rumah untuk mencari sang ayah.

Setelah sudah cape memutari seluruh isi rumah, Kasumi memutuskan untuk mencarinya keluar rumah. Dia pun menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya setelah itu baru dia pergi keluar untuk mencari sang ayah.

Saat Kasumi sudah keluar dan berjalan, terlihat dua orang dengan baju motiv awan merah mengawasi Kasumi.

"Kakuzu, lihat bocah itu sudah bergerak," ucap hidan begitu melihat Kasumi sudah pergi.

Duaghh. Satu bogem mentah di dapat oleh hidan.

"ittai, kenapa kau memukul ku sialan," Tanya hidan kesal.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau baru bilang," jawab Kakuzu karena kesal. Padahal seharusnya kakuzu lah yang salah karena dia tidak mengawasi.

"sudahlah lupakan, ayo kita jalankan tugas kita untuk menghabisi bocah itu," ucap hidan setelah itu berjalan mengikuti Kasumi bersama kakuzu.

Kakuzu dan Hidan terus mengikuti Kasumi tanpa disadari. Setelah sampai keramaian Hidan dan Kakuzu berjalan di belakang Kasumi. Kasumi yang merasa ada yang mengikutinya pun menoleh ke belakang, saat menoleh ia hanya melihat dua orang yang menggunakan baju motiv awan merah.

Kasumi tidak memperdulikannya dia terus berjalan mencari ayahnya. Pada saat di tengah taman Hidan menghalangi jalannya.

"paman siapa?" Tanya Kasumi heran melihat kehadiran hidan.

"Uzumaki Kasumi?" Tanya balik hidan.

"iya itu aku," Jawab Kasumi dengan nada bingung.

"tuan Namikaze Minato meminta kami untuk menjemputmu," Ucap hidan yang dan membuat kasumi mengkerutkan keningnya.

"kakek, untuk apa kakek meminta ke dua paman ini menjemputku" batin Kasumi.

"baik, aku akan menemui kakekku!?" jawab Kasumi.

"tunggu, jangan bawa pergi anakku. Ayahku tak mempunyai bawahan seperti kalian,"

Tiba-tiba saja saat ingin pergi Naruto datang untuk menghentikan Kakuzu dan Hidan untuk membawa pergi Kasumi

~To Be Continued~

Yo minna. Bagaimana chapter 7, pasti masih ada typonya ya..? O.o

Bwahahahaah… rizky updatenya buru-buru jadi gk sempet ngecek lagi. Lagi pula rizky juga udah usahain buat update jadi tolong donk hargain usaha rizky #plakkkk

Ahahaha… ywdh** RnR** please.

Klay asther: makasih kaasan udah dukung aku buat bikin fict ini.

Fumiko miki Nasa: Nasa nee-chan juga makasih ya udah dukung aku.

Meika NaruSaku: meika makasih ya udah support fict gaje ku ini.


End file.
